comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Marvel: 2010-08-18 - Legacy and Blood: Murderers go to Hell
Kurt Wagner has been traveling a lot in the past couple of weeks. Reaching back in his memory as he starts seeking out the secret places where Margali could be. First the ones he had been taken to as a child when the circus was having to hide form those who would persecute from for their Gypsy ways. From there, talking to other gypsies, following clues, rumors, and his own intuition, he traveled onwards, from secret place to secret place, trying to find the woman he considered his Mother. A part of him could feel it was a fool's errand, a hopeless quest if she didn't want to be found. But he couldn't discount the spectral Huntsman who came after him crying of Margali's fury, or the nightmares that plagued him. They pushed him onward with a determination that fatigue could not falter. So it was he was in the wilderness once again, seeking out another hiding place that he had heard rumors of... The steady rumble of the waterfall was a clear landmark to follow, the cave supposedly behind its waters, giving a perfect hiding place for the Romany to stay in for weeks if need be when they need to use it... She has been waiting for you, Margali has been. Her anger, her rage, her sense of betrayal so very strong. She took you in, treated you as a son, and you destoryed her flesh and blood. It is not something Margali can dismiss or forgive out of hand. She has known you have been searching for her, and that you would arrive today. As a result, she sent her daughter away. Her daughter has much promise, learning so hard for the need of revenge herself. Little does she realize it was all arranged by Margali. Her humanity a fragile thing, and it is legacy and blood that is more important than anything else in the world. Her age means little, for the woman appears still so young and beautiful. Her black hair has life and body, curling madly about her head with passion. Golden bangles adorn her wrists and ankles, her feet bare yet dirt does not seem to cling to them. Her flesh kissed by sun, and her dark eyes frightening to those that look within to the darkness that recedes within her soul. She is power eternal. And yet, the foolish Kurt dares to seek her out. Margali is determined to pay him for his folly! The cave is dark and unwelcoming. Floating within the air, her legs crossed is Margali. Her eyes are closed, and palms face up with her pointer finger and thumb touching on each hand. A strange breeze seems to surround her, ruffling her curls and causing her bangles to shift and clink in the blue glow surrounding her. For from the darkness in the back of the cave are strangely blue glowing flames from dark candles. Kurt Wagner moves towards the waterfall, leaping lithefully from stone to stone and singing an old Romany song softly to himself as he moves. Stepping into the waters, they pond down on his cap and jacket, beating at his body, a penance the waters extract for the protects they give to those who hide behind them. He pays them no mind, but pause inside the cave to adjust his outfit once again. The first thing he notices as his eyes are adjusting the the gloom is the quiet. Not as in noise that the rumble of the falls has overpowered, but a bone chilling perfect silence... like the grave. His eyes adjust as he sees the unnatural blue glow deeper within the cave. Stepping carefully and cautiously, he moves back towards the glow. As he turns the corner and sees her floating there in the air, his breath catches a bit in his throat. Joy and fear mixed in his heart as he whispers out, "...meine mutti..." Margali's eyes open, but they are not the pitch dark of your childhood. No, they are something alien, or perhaps closer to home when you look within the mirror. Her eyes are glowing a wicked yellow and reflect soullessness. Her voice is deeper and darker, "You have returned Kurt Wagner, betrayer of my blood. You have come to a place where you are no longer welcomed, for your punishment." There is no compassion, then again was she ever a compassionate individual? The quiet sounds are increasing, a wind swirling around her, lifting her hair and the clinks of her golden bracelets and anklets. A green stoned necklace about her neck seems to glow with the reflection of the eerie blue light. Kurt Wagner blinks and shakes his head emphatically as he pulls the cap off his head, "Nien! I have never betrayed you or your blood. I came to talk to you about what happened. I looked for you after the accident, after Stefan's madness... but you were not to be found. I wish to set things right once again!" Her glowing yellow eyes narrow. "Set it right once again?" Her words sounding bitter. Then her voice picks up, "How can you?! You murdered Stefan and he was innocent! He was possessed by the demon Halphas, and you murdered my son." A dark scowl covers Margali's beautiful face. And then her hands suddenly fly up into the air and you can feel the air about you start to crackle! It is as if it is alive, with something dark and malicious. She is looking toward the rock ceiling, her eyes still open as her lips part slightly. It is as if you can hear her ragged breathing, inhuman sounding. "With my powers, I will make you suffer for what you have done!" The darkness is gathering, curling about you with despair. Kurt Wagner loves Margali, but she didn't raise him to be a fool, and he can see she's in grief. but he's got to make her see reason. He summons froth hsi power to try teleporting out of the gathering darkness, aiming for the wall to one side. "I did nicht murder him!! I was trying to restrain him! Stop him from killing more innocent children. But he would nicht submit. He broke his own neck while I was trying to hold onto him. He was meine brother! You do not think his death hurt me just as much?" Tears are in her eyes, and you are able to teleport to the wall, but the darkness seems to follow you. As it surrounds you, you can feel as if chains are wrapping about your limbs. "You snapped his neck!" And then it hits you, the darkness full force. The wind goes out of you and everything seems to go dark. This is evil, you can sense it. All the bible reading you have done, this screams demonic at you! Evil, evil, evil! The darkness drags you down, and down. Kurt Wagner struggles against the darkness, trying to reply at the same time that he tries to suck in breath once again, All he manages to get out is a choked "Nien mutti..." He tries to gather his power up to teleport free of the darkness, but it's not working. He struggles to get free of the magic, but knows there's no escaping it. His hand brushes his pocket and he feels the phone there that Simone insisted he carry. "...Simone..." he calls out mournfully as he continues to try to resist Margali's spell. Resistance fails. And then you feel yourself falling free, but still your powers do not appear to work. There is a splash as you then sink into something thick and disgusting! Some gets into your mouth and it tastes of blood. When you finally fight your way to the surface you can see it. Other souls in this blood water with you, struggling. Centaur archers with flaming arrows shooting people that attempt to escape from the river, causing them to scream in pain before falling back in. If that was the worse, it would not be so bad...well, that is an exaggeration. The major problem is though, is the blood is boiling and it is painful. Kurt Wagner grimaces in pain and tries to steel his stomach against the nausea he feels. His limbs cry out to his mind with agony with every movement he makes, but to not move, to not struggle, is to die. He makes hsi way towards the bank, trying to close his ears to the screams and cries of despair from the souls around him. "I... am... not... a... Murderer..." he cries out, not knowing if anyone can hear or even care. When you get closer to the shore, and start to be able to climb out of the thick, boiling substance there is a fiery arrow waiting for you! A Centaur with excellent aim, shoots right at you! From your chest, it is painful. You should be dying right? But...you are only falling back into the boiling blood, gasping for breath at the pain. You cannot die, and that is perhaps more terrifying than anything else. For this must truly be hell! Kurt Wagner grimaces as the arrow strike him, driving him back into the goop, the pain form his chest washing all over his body once again as he gets blasted back into the blood. Despair washes over him, like the stickiness that covers his body, but there's a tiny spark in his heart that refuses to submit. That spark sputters for a moment, but then flares up to brighten his soul as he tries for shore again, knowing that the results will likely be the same, but hope in his heart and the words of God on his lips. "Our father, who art in heaven... hallowed by thy name..."